Catching Smoke
by Jaded Queen
Summary: "There have been some changes the Governors of Hogwarts have insisted upon for the school. Not only the changing of the Headmaster, but also the curriculum, housing and new protection measures will be put into effect this coming school year".


_**Author Notes: **_**This fic does not follow the last book, there may be similarities but otherwise it's my own plot. **

**Please tell me what you think and if I should continue writing this story.**

**I'm also looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested in beta'ing this story please let me know. **

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Catching Smoke<strong>_

_Chapter 1 – Changes_

* * *

><p>The Minister of Magic was a busy fellow except, however on Mondays, when all the troubles of the weekend had yet to make its way to his desk. It is his job you see, to address the public with carefully thought out speeches of any major risks to the British wizarding community. Thus, his Monday mornings were left free for him to compose said speeches and what not for upcoming press conferences.<p>

He was inevitably the face of the community- offering powerful and mind boggling words of comfort and leadership to insure the calm of the public. His job was to uphold everything right and dissolve everything that could be considered wrong- _verbally_.

You see, it was the Minister of Magic's job too verbally quell the worries that threatened there world, but it didn't necessarily mean the words that were spoken from his mouth were said with accuracy.

It was a job to keep the peace and all those who held no "cards" of what was truly going on in the ministerial walls, silent and agreeable- to keep people trusting and hopeful, even when that wasn't the case.

So when the man who named himself Voldemort was once again wreaking havoc, the minister was there to tell the public otherwise.

The person, who was currently in this position of false façade, was one Rufus Scrimgeour and he surprisingly had two urgent meetings scheduled for this current Monday, to which he would strive to conduct with a serene smile.

* * *

><p><strong>9am Ministers Private Office:<strong>

"I really see no need for this meeting Rufus" Gilbert Fraud from the governors of Hogwarts- a rather large man had barged into Rufus Scrimgeour's office, protesting the 9'oclock meeting already.

"It is not your place to decide who should be appointed as Headmaster or Headmistress. It is in this case however, for the safety of the students that we appoint a new Headmaster and these new structuring for the students- of course only with their best interests at heart." The man finished with a huff as he tried to squeeze his rather large behind into the chair before the minister's desk.

"Understandably yes governor, but surely by appointing a criminal as Headmaster is- well its ridiculous, the press will be in hysterics" Rufus argued with a flush staining his cheeks in objection.

"He is a falsely accused man Rufus and you will do your job and make the public see this also." Gilbert bit back, his multiple chins wobbling. The chair protesting to the point he gave up sitting down and turned to leave, registering the pointlessness of this meeting.

"Relay the decision of the Governors to the needed parties" he concluded as he tossed a file no doubt containing the "new" structuring of Hogwarts onto the Ministers desk before side stepping through the door.

"Of course Governor" the Minister replied to his closed door, his voice becoming strangely monotonic.

* * *

><p><strong>12 noon Ministers Private Office:<strong>

Rufus Scrimgeour looked past his desk wearily as he began to inform the witch of the new plans for Hogwarts. "There has been a meeting with the governors of Hogwarts and they have voted for another to take over you_ temporarily_ appointed role as Headmistress".

Rufus paused as he allowed the words to sink in, clenching his jaw in protest as his head pulsed painfully with thoughts that weren't his own. _Continue._

"I must highlight you have done a fitting job Minerva and this decision is in no way a reflection of your performance in the job." He relayed with a rehearsed smile.

Minerva Mcgonagall was not one to have the blind fold pulled over her eyes and could tell something wasn't right. She knew every teacher in Hogwarts and could name no member of the faculty who actually wanted or would agree to the job. Though it was apparent by what the minister was saying that someone willingly wanted the job and had accepted.

_God forbid Sybil or Hagrid would even be considered by the board_.

She coughed into her hand to hide the grimace at the thoughts of Sybil Trelawney dictating the school, already seeing the school crumbling because the new Headmistress had cast a summoning charm on a hoard of giants, believing them to be the ultimate beings.

Shaking her head, she rid herself of the disturbing and completely uncomprehendable thoughts of Sybil being appointed.

"You will of course, be encouraged to take your former positions as Transfiguration teacher and Deputy Headmistress" Scrimgeour urged with his monotone voice, growing anxious as his eyes continued to dart between Minerva and the door. Even in his controlled state he could tell the aged witch was on the brink of protesting.

"Who, if not me, will be the new Headmaster or Headmistress, and might I ask why this decision is being relayed to me by you Minister, and not by the board of Governors?" Minerva asked with slight contempt, unready to believe anybody was more suitable then she.

She smelt a rat.

It would seem her question would not be answered by the minister directly as the door to his office was pushed open and a familiar billowing robe accompanied by greasy hair and beady eyes walked into the office.

"Minister, Minerva." Snape coolly addressed the people in the room with a nod before taking the remaining seat next to the Scottish Professor.

"ahh Severus, glad you could join us, we were just discussing your new appointment as Headma-

"You cannot be serious Minister" Minerva's voice broke out in disbelief. "This man-"she paused, unable to grasp the sanity in this turn of events. –"no, this abomination is responsible for Albus's death and yet-" a growl erupted before she snapped-"how can you possibly see this as beneficial to the students?" large amounts of hate and anger pumped through her Scottish veins as she struggled to choose and express which she disagreed with most.

"He has been acquitted Minerva, an innocent man as seen by the Wizengamot-"

"Innocent ! Innocent!"

"Yes innocent" Rufus stressed.

"Unless of course you are disputing the ruling of the Wizengamot which if that is the case, perhaps your position at Hogwarts will need to be further discussed with the Governors of Hogwarts."

Minerva stayed her tongue, she couldn't jeopardise her position at Hogwarts, even if the Ministry was being absurd.

Noticing that she was not going to continue her tirade he pushed on, trying his best to ignore Minerva's outburst as he continued. "As I was telling Minerva here, there have been some changes the Governors of Hogwarts have insisted upon for the school. Not only the changing of the Headmaster, but also the curriculum, housing and new protection measures will be put into effect this coming school year" Rufus said, his rehearsed smile straining as he fumbled with the file Gilbert had given him earlier.

"This still does not explain why I am hearing this from you and not the Governors themselves, _Minister_" Minerva all but barked at Rufus, her control over her anger waning as her wand hand slipped into her robe.

"Well the Governors and the Ministry have decided, in order for these new measures to be put into effect, the Hogwarts faculty and ministerial Auror's will be working together."

"and how is it on top of all of this you believe this..this.. this man is the ideal person to insure these new safety measures for the children's protection? Surely you do not agree with this Minister" Minerva's eyes narrowing as the hand not clutching her wand gestured towards Severus.

Rufus tilted his head in agreement which lead to a cat like screech erupting from the questioning witch. "I trust the Governors, Wizengamot and my own opinion that Severus here is indeed the best person for the job."

Rufus closed his eyes briefly as another wave of pain pinched at his mind, he must remain composed.

Upon opening his eyes, he noticed with a shiver of panic, that Minerva was clutching her wand, tittering on the edge of no doubt hexing the other man in the room to pieces. Swallowing heavily he unfolded the papers of new regulations he had received earlier that day.

"I ask you both to hold your comments until I have read all of the changes to be made" Rufus's fingers clutched the parchment awkwardly as he briefly glanced at the two. After receiving two curt nods, he began to read aloud.

"Through observation and the analysis of the current position the magical world faces, the Governors of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry have deemed it necessary to change the following schools current proceedings-

Minerva huffed, the restraint over her wand hand wanning at the idiotic man's words. She knew the Governors to be a reclusive lot, and doubted there assessments were based on actual observations. She would however, bet the wand she currently clutched in her hand, that the only thing the Governors had analysed was the amount of money they received in bribe and those that may have opposed the changes would have been pushed to quick agreement by a dose of fear.

"Auror's accompanied by dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds of Hogwarts, with regular patrolling commencing. Auror's will also patrol the halls at night and will be enlisted to sit in on every class and meal. Students and luggage will be checked throughout and anything found to be questionable will be disposed of. Only possessions determined as necessity will be returned to the students." Rufus paused to insure both Professors where listening to this final piece.

"All old punishments that had been demolished after the 1920 bill of _students wellbeing_ was passed, will be re-instated as a necessity to insure students are kept from harming themselves. Punishments will be decided by the Auror's assigned to sit in on every class-

"Are you insane?" Minerva's face was deathly pale, her mind struggling harder than before to process the complete and utter crap she was hearing.

"How in gods great name is determining that bringing back the old punishments will be helpful for the students? You of all people minister should surely not agree with this"

"Minerva please, I asked for no interruptions until the end. However in answer to your question, I believe the Governors see it as a way to insure students will be on their best behaviours". The minister's voice slipped to monotonic, as he observed the livid older witch.

Dazed and confused beyond belief, Minerva struggled to cool her temper. It didn't really help that she was desperately trying to convince herself that killing the abomination next to her in front of the minister was not a good idea. Not to mention the undeniably painful conversation she would be having with the order members after this meeting.

"And finally, Students will be assigned a partner within the same year level, which will be pre-determined by the Governors. It is with the partners decided by the governors, that the new housing will take place. There are of course a few more nit-picky bits that you will both need to be informed of before the start of the school year, however at this present time this is all you need to know. Any more information you will need will be provided to you by the Auror heading the protection of Hogwarts".

Minerva's old heart clenched in pain at the new regulations, her mind picking up that the once possibility of the ministry being corrupt had either just become true or was in the process of being so.

"If you don't mind Minister, who is to be leading the Aurors?" the silky deceptive voice of Severus sounded out beside the fraying witch.

Rufus, who had been observing the paling of the witch in the room, turned to Severus and regarded him with curiosity.

"I believe John Dawlish will be in charge".

Placated slightly by this revelation, Minerva mustered enough control to nod her head absentmindedly.

"That will be all for now Professors. I suggest you both arrangements to return to school soon, I believe Dawlish will be in-touch as he has much to discuss with you". Signalling the end of the meeting, the Minister waved his hand in dismissence and watched with slight trepidation as both Professors got up to leave.

The Scottish women paused away from the door, unable to show her back to a man who was in her mind, a murderer. She waited with little patience for the dark man to pass before throwing one last comment the Ministers way.

"I do hope you realise Minister that you have just signed over the lives of hundreds of children". Bowing her head in sadness, she left the office with only one purpose in mind.

Scrimgeour went to reply to her statement but found his lips unwilling to voice his thoughts. Shaking his head, the door to his office clicked closed, leaving him alone with his own internal battle. He would have agreed with her if he could, but he'd far learned by now that he was less than nothing in this power struggle of a war.

Really at the end of it all Rufus Scrimgeour was nothing but a puppet.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ministerial Chambers, Level 7"<em>

The cool feminine voice resounded in the elevator hall, repeating the name of the floor one of the many elevators in activity in the Ministry had stopped on. Gold painted gate like doors slid open to allow the person who had called the elevator to the level to step in.

Severus Snape walked into the empty elevator, his face blank and back rigid. His exterior portraying none of the turmoil he was containing inside. A strange unsettling feeling lodged its way into his almost non-existent palette of emotions.

The clipping of heels against tiled floors caused his hand to disappear into his robes, a sneer staining his face as his former, and now current colleague joined him in the elevator.

The doors closed on them as he pressed the floor he needed with his free hand.

The air in the too small elevator was heavy; neither of the Professors said anything and not even there breathing could be heard in the moving elevator. Both had moved as far away from each other as the elevator allowed.

A ruffling of clothes caused Severus to tighten his hold on his wand before a familiar pressure at his neck stopped him from any further action.

"Give me one reason Severus. Or so help me, I will end your life"

"Be rational Minerva, surely this is no way to treat your Headmaster" Severus calmly replied, silently calculating a way out of his current situation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo what did you think?... please R&R and let me know if your interested in what happens next~**


End file.
